


长久

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: *日番谷→雏森
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku





	1. Chapter 1

日番谷是队长中最后一个来到一番队的会议室门口的，他这次是被公事耽误，平时再怎么样也不会来那么晚。好在会议还没有开始，日番谷来的时候会议室的门才刚刚打开。

“哦哦，日番谷你来的正好，路上有看到桃桃嘛？”平子凑过来问，眼睛却看向门外。“我没遇到雏森，她怎么了？”日番谷不自觉的拔高声音，自与蓝染一战后只要提到雏森他就会这样莫名紧张。“冷静点冷静点。”平子摆手，“只是忘了一份公文而已，桃桃说她回去拿，到现在还没回来。”“雏森会忘记拿公文？为什么要亲自回去，找个席官送过来不就行了？”日番谷没想到雏森会在工作上出纰漏，这让他觉得不安，担心她的身体是不是还没有完全康复，甚至影响到工作。

“不是桃桃忘了，是我忘了。”平子拍拍他的肩膀。“说真的冷静一点啊日番谷，桃桃什么事都没有，是我忘了公文，而那份公文恰好被锁着，所以我才让桃桃拿了钥匙回去取。”平子说到这里又向门口探头探脑。“桃桃差不多也该……哦哦看到她了！”他对着正奔向这里的人影挥手。“桃桃，你——好——慢——啊——”“队长你还说呢！”雏森在他们面前站定，一边喘气一边递过公文和钥匙。“根本就不在柜子里，我是在那些要交接到一番队的公文里面找到的！”

日番谷看她，虽然一路奔跑让雏森看起来有点累，但也能看出来她的精神很好，雏森对着平子抱怨的神情里已然没了日番谷曾在病房中看到的憔悴。

“居然是那里？对不起啦桃桃，看来是我记错位置了。”平子接过公文时口头道歉，态度上倒是看不出什么诚意。“平子队长下次还是请按照我说的位置放吧。”雏森叹气，“那我去乱菊姐他们那边等了。”她对他们挥手。“待会见，平子队长，日番谷。”“待会见了，桃桃。”平子也对她摆手，日番谷没有动作，只是跟着说了“待会见。”看着雏森匆匆离去。

“怎么样啊日番谷，桃桃果然没事吧。”平子笑他，“你想的太多……哦，总队长要来了。”平子向里走，他也迈出脚步跟上。

能看到那样精神的雏森，按理说日番谷应该放心了。只是他还在担忧，他不知道雏森是怎么恢复的，他忙于队务，所以有段时间没去见雏森。这段时间恰巧是雏森出院，归队复职和恢复精神的时间。

日番谷隐约觉得平子会清楚缘由的同时也觉得有什么东西自手心滑落。他下意识的伸手去抓，当然是抓了个空。

厚重的门扉缓缓关闭，各个番队的队长找好位置站定，会议便开始了。

会议结束后，他们从那扇门里鱼贯而出。各番队的副队长同时迎上。

“松本？喂！松本你在哪？”日番谷没看到自家的副队长，他喊人，回答的却是雏森。“在这里啊，乱菊姐你别睡啦，会开完了！日番谷都在喊你了！”雏森拍着松本的胳膊试图把她弄醒，日番谷看着她这副懒散样就觉得火气上涌，“松本！”他快步走过去，对着她的耳畔大吼。“哎呀队长你声音太大了。”松本支起上身，眯着眼对日番谷抱怨。“雏森喊我的时候我就已经醒了啦。”

“你从一开始就不应该睡着！”日番谷还在吼，松本慢慢站了起来，摇摇晃晃的向往外走。“一开始我也没有睡着，我只是刚刚睡了一小会而已。”她打着哈切，随口敷衍着日番谷。“松——”“小狮郎你别叫了，乱菊姐确实是刚刚才睡下的。”雏森急忙作证，“从我见到乱菊姐她就很累的样子，小狮郎你是不是给她安排了太多工作？”“什么安排了太多，你应该问她昨天到底喝了几壶！”日番谷矛头直指松本，而松本权当没听到，既不辩解也不反驳，自顾自的向前走。

他对雏森念着松本，听得她直摇头。日番谷看出来雏森打算摆出姐姐的架势训他，突然从前方传来呼喊。“桃桃，聊完了么？松本都走到门口了。”他和雏森看到平子对着这边招手。

原来平子还站在会议室门口等雏森。

“平子队长在喊了，那我要走了。”她加快了脚步，还没忘回头说上两句，“小狮郎你多少要照顾乱菊姐一些，她看着真的很累。”“知道，平子又在叫你了。”

日番谷看着雏森跟着平子走，看着她的背影笔直没有丝毫疲惫。刚刚她只说让日番谷多照顾松本，一句也没有提到自己。

日番谷见她一如往昔，意识到自己的担心落了个空。

他快步向前喊住松本。“你走错方向了。”“哪有？去队舍就是这个方向啊。”松本怀疑日番谷是不是被她气糊涂了。“不是去队舍，我们去锻炼场。”“为什么是锻炼场啦，队长你不是刚刚才听雏森说过要多少照顾我一点么。”可日番谷毫不动摇，他向锻炼场的方向走，同时对松本说了一句快跟上。

“在跟了。”松本的回答有气无力，不情不愿的跟着日番谷的身后。


	2. Chapter 2

松本一直在拨弄自己的长发。

一会扎起一会盘起，不管弄成哪个样子她都不觉得满意。

“队长队长，你觉得要怎么样才能凉快些啊，昨天在锻炼场上我只是挥了几下刀就觉得头发全部黏在脖子上，难受的不行。”

“那就剪短。”

这种对话从松本留长发开始便年年夏天都有，后续一般是松本说队长不懂女人，怎么可以这样轻描淡写的就说让人剪头发，你要是这么对雏森说那你们之间的感情铁定破裂。

日番谷对这句抱怨向来嗤之以鼻，他不觉得自己和雏森之间的感情有浅薄到会被头发的长短左右，再说雏森也从没有向他问过有关头发长短的意见。

可今年有了不同的后续。

日番谷那句剪短的话音刚落，松本立刻点头。“队长你说的太对了！果然最根本的解决方法就是剪短。我这就去预约，能给我准半天假么？女孩子换个发型可是会要用很久的。对了队长你要不要也一起去，你现在样子我看了好久已经腻了。”

她说了一长串，日番谷听出了想要趁机躲懒的意图，兜了一圈还把话题绕到了他身上。

“你这确定要剪头发了？”他挑重点的问，关于松本的头发他们反反复复说了十几年，如今松本突然要剪，日番谷莫名有些不舍。

他承认自己可能真的有点恋旧。

“嗯嗯，想要换个以前没试过的发型，队长也一起来么？”她又看着日番谷的头发，甚至有点跃跃欲试的感觉。日番谷不明白为什么要一直盯着他，明明是松本自己想要剪头发。

他想起雏森说让他多少照顾一下松本。于是日番谷也看向松本，他能察觉松本确实有些疲惫，只是不像雏森说的那么严重。也许是雏森看到一些他看不出的，毕竟他没有雏森那般细心体贴，费劲眼力也分不清松本的疲惫和他那些因为工作而来的劳累有什么不同。

“半天假我是不会给你批准的。”

“队长真——”

“两天后你有休假，我调休一下和你一起去。”

“队长真体贴——”松本乐的抱过来，胸前的两团压住他的脸，惹得日番谷一阵火。“松本你放手，我还要工作！”他推开她，皱着眉继续看报告。松本嬉笑着给日番谷沏茶，心情大好。

如果此时日番谷能意识到自己并没有拒绝松本要他也换个发型的提案，还有他明明没有给松本准假，不过是调休陪松本一下就被她说体贴是多么奇怪的事的话，他或许现在就会准了松本的假条。

两天后他去接松本，一路上松本都在说她这次理想中的发型，偶尔也说到日番谷做什么样的发型会好看。日番谷没扫她的兴致，只要松本说到他，他就点头，可以算得上是及其配合。

日番谷跟着松本快要走到店门口，他远远地看到了意料之外的人。

是雏森，而且她正向他们挥手，显然是专门在等。“乱菊姐你好厉害，真的把日番谷带来了啊。”雏森在笑，显得有些喜出望外。日番谷不至于误会成雏森有多想见自己，他只觉得其中肯定有诈，但具体是什么还看不出来。“怎么样雏森，我说到做到吧。”松本的语气里带着点奸计得逞的味道，日番谷觉得情况不对，他转身想走却被松本拉住了胳膊。

“队长你答应今天会陪我的，而且雏森也在呢。你总不能就这么走了吧。”她用他昨天的承诺来牵制住他，还加了一个雏森。

“……我知道了，我在店里等你们。还有松本，下次也约了别人的话，提前和我说一声。”

日番谷跟着她们进店，坐在靠近门口长椅上。

他其实有些怕看到雏森散发的模样，除去还住在润林安的时期，他之后每一次见雏森散发都是她躺在病床上奄奄一息的时候。像这样满脸期待的散着发的雏森他真的许久未见了。

日番谷就这样看着她，看着她的长发被一点一点剪短。

自雏森肩头落下的每一缕发都让他想到过去。

他过去挥下的每一刀，做过的每一次修行，或多或少都带着要保护好雏森的念头。

包括他被蓝染算计，笔直贯穿雏森胸口的那一刀。

此时雏森正对着松本说说笑笑，日番谷猜想雏森的伤口正在愈合，但他仍觉得痛。

日番谷曾以为自己可以保护好她，可当他想到雏森胸口的伤疤，看到雏森抱着文书精神十足的跟在平子身后东奔西走，他便觉得越发无力。

他的刀无法保护雏森，他的陪伴无法支撑雏森。

“日番谷你发什么呆呢？”雏森凑到他面前，已经剪短至脖颈的发在他眼中摇晃。他觉得陌生，好像眼前的人不是他认识的雏森。“我没有发呆……雏森，你的伤口还会痛么？”手指搭上她的胸口，动作很轻，雏森甚至没法确定日番谷是不是真的有碰到自己。

这种姿势实在暧昧，可日番谷的语气和动作一样轻，让雏森担忧。

“已经没事啦，平子队长接我出院之前就早好了，伤疤都没有留下。你不是也来看过我嘛。”雏森握住那只手，那手掌曾比她的手要小上一圈，如今大小已然无差。“我和平子队长聊了很多哦，五番队啊，百年之前的护庭十三队啊，他在现世遇到的有趣的事啊。也说了你，还有我们住在润林安时候的事。”

“当然……也有蓝染。”

“我知道那一刀并不是你刺下的，小狮郎。”

两人的手掌皆是干净温热，没有沾染任何血污。

“我已经没事了，小狮郎。”雏森安慰他。

她待他如初，而他触碰那手掌，依旧如花一般。

日番谷在这一刻确信雏森的伤口正在愈合，同时他也确信，以后他还是想要保护雏森。

只是在雏森需要面对的各种事情面前，总有很多是他无力保护，也无力支持的。

因为雏森并不需要。

“那就好。”他笑了笑，语调不再像之前那样无力，雏森也放下心来跟着笑，两人握着的手就此松开。日番谷想，或许有朝一日，在记起那一刀的时，他能像雏森这样不再为其所痛。

他们之间一如往昔，又有了些许不同。


	3. Chapter 3

松本剪发的时间要比雏森长了不少。可能是因为她的头发比雏森要长，也可能是她的要求太多。

“让你们久等啦。”松本向他们走来，语气轻快，看得出她对这次的改变十分满意。那是让人看着就觉得暖意十足的橘色齐肩卷发，无论是谁看到都会被吸引。“乱菊姐你这样也好好看啊，看着好清爽！”雏森夸她，而松本也受用，她往日番谷面前凑，想要再听两句好话的意图十分明显。“松本，你这样的发型挥刀不还是会粘到脖子？”日番谷没看出来她的期待，他只是就事论事。如果松本是为了前两天说的理由而改变发型，那现在的长短还远远超出他的预计，他以为松本会把头发剪到和他初次相遇那样短。

“队长你这就很让人扫兴啦……”“日番谷……”两人同时看他，他才反应过来这时候该说什么。

“松本，你这样很好看。”

“对吧，很好看吧。”松本的虚荣心得到了满足，她推着日番谷出门，又推着他向十番队走。“队长接下来再陪我们一会吧？”松本说的是我们，而日番谷隐约觉得他早上从店门口就有的不太好的预感即将应验。

日番谷被一路推到十番队内的庭院，途中雏森一直笑。

他被松本按在长廊边缘上坐好，“我去拿东西来，你们等一下哦。”松本走向副队室，而雏森留下来看着他。“你们到底要做什么？”“等乱菊姐回来你就知道了。”她还在笑，甚至在自言自语着什么真怀念啊之类的话。

日番谷想好了，如果真要被做什么他觉得讨厌的，那就几个瞬步走掉便好，反正她们哪个都追不上来。

“我把东西拿过来了！队长你快到庭院里去。”松本过来了，左手拿着一个放置着各种理发工具的袋子，右手提着一把椅子。

日番谷终于懂了她们要做什么。

但在这之前雏森就已经抓住了他的手腕，她抓的很紧，让日番谷甩不开她。“雏——”“很好雏森你抓紧了别放手！”松本的声音比他还大，她放好椅子就冲过来，伙同雏森一起把他拉扯到椅子旁按下。“你们今天就一直在计划这个？！”“也没有一直啦，而且我前几天问队长的时候你也没说不要啊。”“你什么时候问过？！”“就前两天啊，哎呀队长你肯定是忘了。”松本狡辩，从怀里掏出块长布强行给日番谷围上。

“太紧了！松本你要勒死我么？！”他还在吼，只是不再挣扎，雏森见状小声说了句“小狮郎我要放手了。”

雏森放开了手，同时松本也松了松绑带。

理发的工具正挂在松本腰间，“你们谁动手。”日番谷看她们，语气沉重，好像面前的不是他的青梅竹马和副队长而是隐秘机动队。“我来我来。”松本语气轻快，手中的剪刀对着空气咔咔作响。“我昨天可是特地忍着没喝酒。”

松本这一句说得日番谷寒毛直竖，他怀疑要是让松本动手，他会被剪掉半个耳朵。“换人，让雏森来剪。”虽然他也不清楚雏森的手艺如何，但再怎么样也比松本安全。“队长你这是不信任我！”“谁要信一个酒鬼！”松本撇撇嘴，把剪刀递给了雏森。

“现在就像奶奶给你剪头发那会一样呢。”雏森摸着他的头发，“不过那时候的小狮郎可没有像现在这样闹。”“因为那是奶奶。”他听着剪刀剪去头发的细碎声响，一旁的松本无事可做，干脆拿着梳子对他的刘海下手。

她东梳一缕西梳一缕，几次下来那几缕头发便连接成片，遮住了他的右眼。

“雏森，在这里剪一刀。”雏森照做，对着那片刘海小心的剪上几次，松本梳下碎发，让日番谷重新看清眼前。

雏森的动作有些慢，等她说出剪好了的时候，日番谷已经打了两次瞌睡。“怎么样啊队长。”松本举着镜子让他看，他看出来雏森其实挺会剪头发。“还……”“对不起啊小狮郎。”雏森打断了他的感想。“那个……你摸一下后面。”她笑得尴尬，日番谷伸手去摸自己的后脑，靠近脖颈的部分一片凹凸，哪怕不用看也知道雏森这次搞砸了。

“对不起啊小狮郎我想办法给你遮一下！”日番谷没来及叫住雏森，她就匆匆离去，他转头看向松本，问她有没有办法挽救。“队长不是不让酒鬼动你的头发嘛。”“松本。”“好啦好啦我看一下。”松本往他身后看，然后叹气。“死心吧队长，雏森给你剪得太短了，换我来也只能全部推平,等长长了重剪吧。”

他们只能等，等雏森想法子补救。

结果等来的不只是雏森，平子也跟着一起来了，他手上还拿着一条薄薄的围巾。

“日番谷你用这个遮一遮哈哈哈哈，你放心这我还没用过哈哈哈哈哈。”平子一直在笑，走在长廊的时候在笑，踏进庭院的时候在笑，看到日番谷的时候在笑，递过围巾的时候还在笑。

“雏森，你带他来干嘛。”日番谷忍住脾气，尽可能动作平和的接过围巾。“回去的时候遇到了平子队长……他既然问了我就说了个大概。”雏森满脸愧疚，“我有请平子队长别来，围巾由我来转交就好。但是他又说什么这是队长命令，抓着我就往十番队走。”

他瞪向平子，但平子不为所动，凑到松本身边对她的发型一阵夸赞，又谢谢她主动约雏森出门，接着他们交换了一下自己认为不错的店铺地址，从酒馆到布店，什么都有。

“桃桃我们走吧。乱菊下次我们一起喝一壶。”平子聊够了，他喊着雏森，脚步已经迈向长廊。“好的，平子队长。”雏森跟上，又回头对着日番谷说抱歉。“对了日番谷，围巾记得用啊。”平子又笑，惹得雏森都拔高了音调用责备的语气喊了一句平子队长。

松本从他手里抽过围巾，说来来来队长我给你围上。

看似温柔体贴，实则强忍笑意。

他紧了紧围巾，发誓再也不要让这两个女人碰他的头发。

隔天遇见平子，他也换了发型，虽然只是在刘海斜剪上一刀，但能算是有所不同。

日番谷并不清楚平子是在哪家店里剪的刘海。


	4. Chapter 4

日番谷最近有了空闲。

不是说他的工作变少，也不是指松本洗心革面全力辅佐日番谷处理队务让他能有闲暇。

是他有了看向身边的余力。

他从未想过把保护雏森这一重担从身上卸下，那是他是必须背负的，哪怕雏森极少向他求救，哪怕雏森对他说自己已经没事了。

只是他现在即使背负着保护雏森这一念头，也不觉得有以前那样重。

日番谷的目光落到了松本身上，原因不外乎是松本离他最近，相处的时间也够长，他随时能看到她。

还有她对他笑闹得时候他会觉得有些愉快。

他也一直在意雏森那句“乱菊姐看起来很累。”

松本真的很累么？

日番谷问自己，当然也得不出什么答案，毕竟他不是松本。他只能看，看松本的工作状态如何，看她有没有贪杯，看她是否仍有倦容。

他看的松本浑身发毛，就在松本快要对人抱怨队长最近盯她盯得太紧，是不是队长忍她翘班忍了十几年快要忍不了了，准备革了她的职让她回去当一般队士的时候，日番谷看出了答案。

现在的松本要比她剪头发之前的精神好，酒也喝得少了些，连工作态度都变得积极了。

虽然只积极了一点。

“松本，你最近精神不错。”日番谷在松本沏茶的时候对她说，说的让她两手一抖洒出些许茶水，她放下茶壶去擦拭水渍，顺便想一想要怎么回答。

毕竟这话意味不明，要怎么理解全看个人。

“队长看出来啦？因为剪了头发啊，夏天果然还是要短发才好。”松本想出了回答，虽然有些敷衍。“是么？”日番谷语气不快，她才想起他的头发并没有被剪得像她这般好看，这个回答显然不够合适。“哈哈……”她干笑，放好抹布想要开溜。

“雏森说过你看着很累，我也能看出来一些。但这段时间你精神不错。”

“你说这个呀。我还在想队长你盯我盯了好几天是不是想要革我的职呢！”

“你为什么会想到这个？我要真想把你换掉的话，在我当上队长的时候就已经换了。”日番谷想到他任职三席时的往事，那时候松本热爱翘班躲懒的本质已经暴露无遗。志波看的清清楚楚，他当然也不会看错。

毕竟志波和松本呆在执务室的时间加起来可能比他这个三席都要短。

“队长你这时候不应该夸一下我对我的工作态度还是有所自觉么？”松本放心了，又开始逗他。日番谷没上当，而是看着松本。

“你还觉得累么，松本。”

他问的认真，弄得松本也不好意思敷衍。

“队长你什么时候会这么直白的体恤下属了……我现在不累了啦，换个发型这招确实挺有效果的，现在走路都觉得比之前要轻松。”

她说比之前轻松，她说换发型这招有效。

松本承认自己在此之前一直觉得累。

日番谷再次确信在这方面雏森是要比他强。她只要看就知道，而他得用问的。

但还好他问了，他现在知道松本已经能向前，知道她不在为其所苦。

再具体的细节日番谷也不会多问，毕竟他连雏森到底是怎么站起来的都不会过多询问，何况是面对在他有所察觉之前就已经迈出步伐的松本。

他只想她们都能继续前行。

“队长你觉得怎么样啊？”

“什么怎么样？”

“发型啦发型，好歹也算是换了，队长你有觉得轻松一些么？或者有什么改变?”松本伸手去拨他的刘海，指尖划过日番谷眼皮的时候让他觉得发痒。他又听到她嘀嘀咕咕什么可惜了她的设计，要是让她来剪的话肯定会更好看。

“你们果然是早有预谋！”

“啊队长你听到了……别计较这些了啦，再说现在这个样子可是队长你应该付出的代价。”

“莫名其妙，什么叫做我应该付出的代价？”

“是队长你说我是酒鬼的代价！还有就是不信任我的代价！”

松本态度嚣张，看来是对自己的手艺及其自信，但对日番谷来说不重要。不论是雏森还是松本，他都不打算再让她们任何一个对他的头发动刀。

日番谷放弃继续争论，因为松本极少认错，再说下去可能不只是白费口舌，没准他还会被松本气的半死又找不到话指责她。

他按下松本那只正对着他的头发指指点点的手，把话题转了回去。

“松本。”

“干嘛？”

“我也有觉得轻松一些。”

被他按住的那只手很暖，比他的手掌要大上一圈，骨节倒是没他的分明。

“谢谢你，松本”

“队长你客气什么呀。”

松本对他笑，让他想到某年他生日大家一起看的烟火,那次是松本留了纸条约他，去了之后发现蓝染和雏森也在，他同样是对他们说谢谢，松本也是回了句队长你客气什么呀。

此后日子如常，松本坦诚对他后恢复了懒散模样，他曾在松本身上看到的对工作的一丝积极很快销声匿迹，仿佛只是一场幻觉。

他照常喊松本不要偷懒，催她及时提交报告，让她守住他的身后，偶尔在她醉倒酒馆时去捞人回队。

有次他去的时候除了看到松本以往的酒友们，意外发现平子也在，让人诧异的是桌上的空酒瓶只有一个，而松本已经烂醉。

“日番谷你来了啊，我跟你说乱菊可真是能喝，这瓶我也只能喝一点，她居然喝了那么多。”已有醉意的平子惊叹着松本的酒量，日番谷扛起松本，说了句我带她回去了。

回去的路上他遇见雏森，原因是平子出门只带了酒没带钱包请她送来，顺便接他回五番队。

日番谷看着雏森匆匆离去的背影仿佛看到自己，心情复杂。

他倒是不指望松本能像雏森这样尽职尽责，只希望松本别吐出来就好。

回程他觉得自己肩上醉醺醺的松本很轻，很暖，是他能触及的。

往后和松本每一次的争吵笑闹都让他觉得自己变得轻上一分。

某日休假日番谷回去看奶奶，归队路上看到店里有卖松本喜欢的馒头，他买了一些准备给松本，当然他自己也吃，途中看到雏森，她也提着一些吃食，身后跟着戴着耳机的平子。

他们相互交换了一些，那是日番谷没见过的食物，不知道松本有没有吃过。

松本前两天从他那里拖了个衣柜放到副队室，理直气壮的对他说空着不用太可惜了，东西要拿来用才是正确的。日番谷想不知道她又多买了几件衣服。

他时常想起松本爱吃的，想要的，常用的。

他时常想起松本很轻很暖。

他时常想起松本。


	5. Chapter 5

“真的有尽全力在找我吗？”

“还是说，缺少了‘那女人可是会没命的喔！’这种台词，就无法藉由爱情力量提升你的战斗力？”

雪绪隔着屏幕嘲讽日番谷。

他们是来看黑崎的如何选择的，而这次日番谷的对手是这个叫雪绪的傲慢小男孩。

日番谷的头发已经重新剪过，围巾戴成了习惯就一直没取下，要说最大不同，应该是长高了一些。

还有就是听到这句嘲讽时他的脑里一闪而过松本乱菊这四个字。

“……”

但现在不是能让他多想的时候。

“看来我对付的是个麻烦的家伙……”

他把雪绪困在冰里，和朽木他们一起看到黑崎的选择。

向山本报告后他回十番队，一拉开门就听到松本问他有没有见到织姬。

“井上？我没有看到她，可能当时她不在。”

“她不在啊，我还以为那孩子一定会在黑崎附近呢。”

松本有些遗憾，日番谷看了一眼茶几，上面有茶水和零食，还有疑似看过的文书。

他临走前确实命令松本要把该做的全部做完，可实际上松本会做多少他心里也没底。

“那些都看完了？要我签字挑出来了么？有没有什么异常要报告？”日番谷问松本，希望至少第一个问题她可以给他确定的回答。“需要队长签字盖章的我都放在你桌上啦，这些该交接的我通知过他们明天来拿了，异常之类的倒是没有。”松本难得对答如流，要是往常肯定放下茶杯就跑没影。

日番谷觉得意外的同时也暗自欣慰今晚不用加班，他刚坐上椅子拿起文书低头翻看，松本突然丢下一句既然我的工作都完成了那队长我走啦今天你就别到处抓我啦。

等他抬头的时候松本已经不见了,速度不输以往，弄得日番谷怀疑松本说文书都看完了是诓他的。

他打算看完手上的再去检查茶几上的那一摞。

日番谷这次工作做得很是顺利，他粗略翻看一下松本说完成了的那些，真的没什么毛病可以挑。

于是他有空去一边收拾茶几一边想因为雪绪的嘲讽而在脑内一闪而过的那个名字。

日番谷知道自己现在对松本过多关注，表现得可能有些明显。他也猜松本有所察觉，只是没必要挑明。

他想要确定自己是真的在看松本，中间没有隔着任何人。

而后灭却师军团袭来，一切进入战时，不再留有空闲给他理清私事。

卍解被夺是一记重创。

日番谷呼喊冰轮丸，但那呼喊无人应答，曾经在他刀中与他对话数万次的那条冰龙就此被名为苍都的灭却师强制剥离夺走。

“队长……”松本还处在震惊卍解居然真的会被夺走这一事实当中，只能迟疑的喊他。

“你在干什么……松本……”

她这才清醒，听到日番谷吼着下令。

“天挺空罗啊！快点！”

“立刻通知所有队长这件事！”

“‘绝对不要使用卍解’！”

“会被对方夺走！”

松本即刻照做。

第一战他们输的惨烈，伤痕累累的队长们面对山本的遗物，听着坏消息接踵而至。

京乐被任命接替山本承担一番队队长兼任护庭十三番队总队长的职责。所有人都得为了应对下一场敌袭做准备。

日番谷站在锻炼场，与诸多队士一同挥下一刀。

这是他失去卍解的一刀。

没有时间去妄想失去的东西回来，他得向前看。

可现况残酷，面对第二次敌袭他与松本一同构筑的多层真空冰墙只能抵挡巴兹比的火焰。

他被追击的巴兹比打倒在地，而倒在别处的松本被苍都带过来丢到他面前。

这一瞬日番谷的眼前只有松本。

“她是你重要的副队长吧？”

“那就更应该死在你身边！”

“一起出入死的伙伴就该死在一起，这就是我的一贯作风。”

好在浦原送到的侵影药挽救了面前的死局，卍解回到日番谷手中，他勉强击败苍都，已是疲惫不堪。

“搞定了……”

“你等着……松本……”

“我现在……就去……”

他向着松本所在的方向倒下，再无意识。

再次清醒是在涅带来的肉体保护瓶中，他身上还是那套被当做僵尸操纵时穿的灭却师的制服。

他们都已经无碍，对涅道谢后随即各自奔赴战场。

日番谷奔向灵王宫，松本去往瀞灵庭。

他在阻挡杰拉尔德时听到了雏森的那声狮郎，他看到她架着显然已经失去意识的平子，但战况紧急，没空去回应。

随后他又用余光看到雏森抱着平子躲闪那些因为他们的激斗而四处飞散的巨石碎冰，于是他挥下一刀试图把战局拉远一些。

日番谷希望平子能早点醒来，也希望雏森能少受点伤。

随着冰花散落殆尽，他显露出青年的身姿，还被朽木和阿散井因为灵压误认为是日番谷的哥哥。他不想解释，迎合他们说对啊对啊初次见面。

不久之后黑崎对友哈巴赫劈出的最后一刀为整个战役画上句点，结局算是惨胜。

接下来的十年一切都在重建。


	6. Chapter 6

十年后

“说起来队长你的卍解……”

“我的卍解怎么了？”

“就是那个啦。”

松本从沙发上爬起来，几步跑到日番谷的桌前，弯腰屈膝，上身整个趴到桌面上。

他们现在的距离很近，近到日番谷能从松本的眼神里看出来她马上就要说出点什么让他有情绪的话了。

“冰花全部凋零之后队长不是会长大嘛，像个青年人的样子。”

“……确实会，松本你要有什么想说的话就直说。”一同训练的时候他是让松本见过几次，但除去第一次被戏弄了一番之后，她明明对他的身形变化不再有什么反应了。

“那样子的队长很好看，下次能不能让我拍几张？”

“拍照？为什么要拍？”

他又低头看文书，同时应付松本。

“我不想拍，你要想看的话等我长大不就行了。”

“因为……”松本在笑，还是那种不怀好意的笑容。

“队长你真的会长么？”

“这十年里队长你真的一点都没有长过个子。我之前抱你的时候你还是在这哎！”松本在自己的胸前比了一下，还故意站直了身子。“松本你现在少给我提这个！”日番谷瞪她，松本笑嘻嘻的快步退回了沙发。

“好啦好啦是我说的不对，队长以后肯定会长大的啦。”松本笑够了，又对着日番谷拨弄头发。“对了队长你看，我和雏森都换了发型哦。”她的意图太明显，日番谷不至于上第二次当。“你们只是留长了而已吧，根本没什么改变。”“……队长你这句话要是再多说两次，我和你的感情就真要破裂了。”松本叹气，又说已经十年了日番谷在这方面怎么一点进步没有。

“你也没什么进步。”日番谷晃着手中的文书。“你要不要看看雏森和吉良是怎么当副队长的。”

“这怎么可以拿来对比！”松本嘴硬，但也做好了如果被安排文书工作她就开溜的准备。反正下午还有外出讨伐虚的任务，日番谷再怎么样都不至于会去现场抓人。

日番谷一眼看穿她的想法，看她坐在沙发里嘀嘀咕咕故意不看他。

他这十年里还是会看着松本，想着松本。

他看着松本，眼前只有松本一人。他想他的心思在这十年里应该是暴露无遗，而松本也应该知道。

但他不如雏森，光是看还是看不清楚松本到底是怎么想的，所以他必须得问。

“松本。”

日番谷向着松本走去，在靠近她的那侧扶手站定。他两手空空，所以松本才没有落跑。

“要说什么呀队长？”

“照片，你确定要拍么？”

“队长你说现在？我是无所谓啦不过你不是……”

“不是指现在。”他打断她的话，继续往下说。

“你刚刚说的是想拍我长大的样子。”

日番谷对松本伸出手。

“你可以再等等么，到时候我们一起拍。”

“……哈哈，感觉要等好久。”

松本笑的大声，递出手的时候倒是没说出万一队长你长不高了怎么办之类的话。

握着她的那只手微凉，比她的手掌要小上一圈，却比她的骨节要分明的多。

“我会等，队长。”

完


	7. 番外

松本最近容易犯困。

以往是喝了就闹，闹了就困，困了便睡，如今在困之前她总是想到市丸，想着想着连觉都少睡了不少。

日番谷抓她去锻炼场，她站在外面，心里还在想着市丸。

市丸提前对她说了对不起，而她却没来得及对他说再见。松本想要道别，但却找不到市丸留下的任何东西。

他是了解她的，要是留下遗物，她一定再也走不出来。

可她总要向市丸道别的，找不到遗物的话那就用她自己的东西。

于是松本顺势借着日番谷的话去剪了头发，看到日番谷惊讶的样子她觉得有些好笑，在他拒绝她的请假时松本想好了要怎么捉弄他，所以她约了雏森一起。

松本在镜子里看到她身后的雏森和日番谷在笑，他们之间的对话她也断断续续听到了一些。

他们都在向前走。

换发型是个好主意，不仅物理上的重量减轻，心里的负担也随着一并剪落。

松本可以照常生活，也还是喝了就闹，闹了就困，困了便睡，只是不那么常想到市丸。

有次日番谷从酒馆接她回队，迷迷糊糊中听到他说她很轻。

松本以为是自己听错了，可之后日番谷对她是比过去要来的关切一些，停留在她身上的目光也是要更长一些。

她不想深究，毕竟日番谷也没说什么。

之后他们经历种种。

某一日，松本向日番谷讨要因为她翘班而被他藏起来的酒。

她听到日番谷无奈的喊她松本，她看到日番谷板起的脸。

她觉得这样的日番谷很可爱。

完


End file.
